SML Movie: Cavern Exploration!
In this SML movie, Mario, Bowser Jr, Jeffy, Cody, Joseph, Chef Pee Pee, and Brooklyn T Guy fall in a cave. Events Chef Pee Pee takes a walk, he sees a advertisment for a cave tour, he takes Bowser Jr and friends along with Mario and Jeffy. Brooklyn T Guy guides them through the caves, Bowser Jr, however, finds a shiny crystal, he steps on fragle ground, causing the floor to collapse, they all fall into a room filled with water. Brooklyn tells them this isn't a part of the tour, thye find a nice island they could sleep at, the next day, however, they notice the rise of the water level, Chef Pee Pee tells Bowser Jr he shouldn't drunk too much water, as a joke. Brooklyn T Guy finds a spare raft in his pocket, pulls it out, blows into it, and they go ride through the water, but as they go on, they, however, go through a tunnel of sharp stalagmites, it ends up being safe, but then Jeffy accidentally poops in his pants Mario gets so mad he clobbers him, but his pencil falls out of his nose, and puntures the raft, they make a emergency escape, except for Jeffy, he sacerfices his life for his pencil, Mario gets sad because then Rosalina will dump him.Bowser Jr is also sad. Joseph thought he should've sacirficed his life, but Cody thought he was wierd, they go on, and encounter a cove of geos, Mario thinks he can make up for Jeffy's loss to Rosalina by collecting a geo, polishing it, and making a ring out of it. But when he picks out the prettiest geo yet, the entire room collapses on them, they find a pathway, walking through, they find huge fossils. Bowser Jr says "How did he die?" Chef Pee Pee answers by saying "I don't know." But then, they hear a scary noise, they look in a fossil skull, and see Jeffy going "Uh!" which echoed in the jaws of the beast. Jeffy found his pencil, but then they get caught under a huge rock that just collapsed. Then the whole room collapses, they fall deep in the earth, and land on a platform surrounded by lava, Jeffy gets frightend and wants to leave, then the platform splits, Mario, Brooklyn T Guy and Chef Pee Pee get seperated from Bowser Jr, Cody, Joseph, and Jeffy. The kids are going to fall down a flowing lava stream about to go down a pit to more spiky stalagmites, along with lava, Cody tries grabbing a huge rock and,using it as a oar to paddle them to safety down the other path, because he thinks he is hunky, but fails, they all do it together, minus Jeffy, but then, after giving up, Jeffy easily pulls it off and they use it as a paddle, they reach the adults, and get on there platform, but then, they fall down in another stream in a huge room, it starts to shake, then the lava quickly rises they find out they where in a erupting volcano! The volcano erupts, sending them flying in the sky, they land in the front lawn of the house, Brooklyn T Guy tells them he hoped they enjoyed the tour, and leaves. Ending the episode. SML Question Did you explore a dangerous place? Trivia *Cheff Pee Pee asking Bowser Jr if he peed in his sleep is a reference to Ice Age 2: The Meltdown. Transcript * TBA * Shortcut: SML Movie: Cavern Exploration!/Transcript Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:SML Movies